In general, doors of a home or office are provided with door handles on the inner and outer sides of the door so that a user can easily open and close the door. The door handle is connected to a door locking device so that the door can be opened when the user rotates the door handle. The door handle is mostly shaped in a bar or sphere, and mostly made of a metal in consideration of durability.
These doors are provided with a door lock so as to be convenient for opening and closing the door while keeping the door closed, and it is classified into a knob type and a lever type according to the shape of the handle that can be held by a hand to open and close the door.
The knob-type door handle is advantageous in that the handle is formed in a spherical shape so that the outer appearance of the handle is neat and an object is not caught in the handle. However, it is difficult for the hand-impaired person or children to rotate the knob-type handle.
Therefore, recently, the use of a lever-type door handle has been rapidly increasing, for example, the installation of the lever-type handle is legally required for the convenience of impaired people.
The lever-type door handle can move a latch bolt that keeps the door closed, by simply pushing a lever, which protrudes in a lateral direction, downwards or upwards, so that the impaired person or children can easily open the door.
Such a door handle is installed during the construction of a building, so that the user may not replace or change the door handle as necessary, and the door handle once selected during the construction may not be replaced, so that the construction quality satisfaction of a building owner can be decreased.
In addition, even if the user works interior decoration for an indoor environment, the door has to be replaced or changed, so that the cost for replacing or changing the door may be excessive. Moreover, when the door handle is to be replaced or changed, the entire door lock has to be replaced or changed, so that many work processes due to the replacement or change are required, and the entire door handle has to be changed.
In addition, the door handle is usually formed in a very simple shape, so that the user's satisfaction with respect to the door handle is decreased. In this regard, door handles having various forms or shapes according to the user's preference or taste are manufactured.
For example, patent document 1 (KR10-0836579) discloses a straight door handle cover.
The straight door handle cover according to the following patent document 1 (KR10-0836579)is a straight door handle cover capable of relieving the sliding and the impact, which is produced of one selected from silicone, rubber, polyurethane, synthetic resin, and an elastomeric material having elasticity, flexibility, and a non-slip property. The straight door handle cover includes a body portion having a space for receiving a straight door handle and fastened with the door handle so as to make contact with a hand of a user, an insertion gap formed at the body portion in an elongate shape in a longitudinal direction of the body portion so as to allow the door handle to be easily inserted into the body portion, and a protruding portion protruding in the longitudinal direction of the body portion to cover a rotary shaft of the handle and prevent the straight handle cover from being rotated.
Patent document 2 (KR10-1408400)discloses a door handle.
The door handle according to following patent document 2 (KR10-1408400) includes a holder coupled to a fastening hole formed in a door by fastening unit, and a handle cut according to a distance between holders and coupled to the holder, wherein the holder includes a holder body coupled to the door for coupling the handle, and a holder cover coupled to the holder body.
In addition, there are disclosed a latching groove formed in the holder body in a position where the holder body makes close contact with the door, a latching protrusion formed in the holder cover so as to be slidably coupled to the latching groove, a handle retention body protruding from a finishing plate formed at an end portion of the holder body in a position where the holder body is coupled to the handle so as to be coupled to an inner diameter of the handle, a finishing ring interposed between the handle and the holder to compensate for a step difference caused by the coupling, and a locking unit for locking and releasing the holder body and the holder cover at a position of the handle retention body.